


Uncontrollable

by ShiningReira



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningReira/pseuds/ShiningReira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Edgeworth is perfect in every way to Franziska von Karma. But when she discovers his new teenage sidekick, an unfamiliar emotion takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

Sunlight broke into her room through the shutters over her windows; the light reflecting off the silver that graced her vanity. _He's bound to be there if the police captain said “we.”_ She brushed her ice blue bangs from her eyes as she applied the last of her foundation to her face. Perfection in the courts might have been tarnished by that fool Wright, but her complexion would have nothing wrong with it. Especially if Miles was going to be there.

He always looked perfect and it drove her insane. Ever since they were younger, she strove to be better than him. Perfect in every possible way.

She rose from her vanity and walked to her closet. It was a gorgeous day and it didn't seem like the captain wanted them to go to a crime scene. Franziska von Karma perused through her sun dresses until she found a pale yellow number hanging limply from an old wooden hanger. The young prodigy let her silk robe fall to the ground as she pulled on a nude bra.

She walked back to her vanity and laid the dress on her bench. She fussed over her hair as she noticed her bangs were too heavy on one side. Then she noticed her part wasn't perfectly done. Frustrated, she let out a sigh and began to quickly fix her hair. She combed and brushed it into perfection; admiring herself in the mirror as she finished. A quick look to the antique clock on her wall showed that she had little time before she needed to be at the precinct. She hurriedly pulled her dress over her head and adjusted it before heading out the door of her bedroom.

Her father's extravagant mansion was largely empty and void of people and Franziska quite enjoyed it that way. There were no longer foolish servants who could barely speak English running about. No longer people trying clean her room when she didn't want anyone to enter. It was just her and a butler that had been around for as long as she could remember; as well as a few chefs for when she didn't feel like cooking.

“Good morning Ms. von Karma,” the old man stated with a thick German accent as she made her way by him. “You're looking extremely casual today. A rare day off?” He handed her the keys to her car as she smiled at him.

“Good morning to you Luis,” she nodded her head as she took the keys from his hands. “I suppose you could call it a day off, even through I'm going to the office. God only knows what that fool of a police chief wants this morning.” She opened the door to the garage. “I don't know when I'll be home so there's no need for a meal to be prepared.”

She started the engine of her car and opened the door to the garage. The brilliant sun blinded her momentarily as she pulled out a pair of elegant black sunglasses. She gazed at herself in the rear view mirror before she pulled out into the long driveway; the sun dancing off the pale purple color of her car. 

 

She pulled up to the precinct and quickly cut in front of a small dingy car as it tried to pull into a parking spot. She saw the officer sigh as he straightened out his car to find another spot. Franziska once more looked at her reflection to make sure all was perfect, and she opened the door to her car and stepped out. She bumped into a young raven haired girl, her hair adorned with a large golden key as she too shut the door to a bright red car.

“Oops! Sorry Miss!” Kay chimed as she rubbed her nose with her finger. “I didn't see you there!” She jumped onto the sidewalk, metal keys clinking against each other as she ran up to a larger detective. His jacket was old and tattered, and the young prosecutor recognized it instantly. “Gummy!” The teen called as she reached him. “Where did Mr. Edgeworth go?”

Dick Gumshoe turned to the young girl and replied, but Franziska heard nothing as she silently fumed. The two laughed as they entered the front doors.

_What on earth is that, foolish_ _ **child**_ _doing here? And arriving in Miles' car? This must be a mistake. Miles wouldn't drive Scruffy and that girl here._ Regaining her composure, the youngest von Karma adjusted herself in the reflection of her car window. She locked the doors and walked into the large building.

The police chief stood in the back of the room near his desk with the teenager and detective. She scanned the crowded room looking for any sign of Miles Edgeworth and caught no sign of the man. She inhaled deeply and took her sunglasses off her face as she made her way toward the laughing trio.

“Franziska!” The chief broke his way through the duo he was speaking with strode up to Franziska, his arms open wide. “My you look, uh, different today. What's the special occasion?” She opened her mouth to speak. “No matter!” He cut her off. “How was working with Interpol and Lang?”

“Agent Lang was difficult to work with at first. He asked for me to return here for the time being while Shih-na goes through the courts.” She stood proudly as she looked over at Gumshoe and Faraday. The duo looked less than impressed. Before her boss could speak again, she asked “Where is Miles? I saw his car parked out front.”

“I didn't realize I was so important that you'd notice my car Franziska.” He walked up to them. He was dressed as she often saw him: a perfectly pressed pair of magenta pants and a brilliant white shirt accented with a crisp cravat and black vest. He held his jacket over his shoulder and smiled at her.

His perfection drove her insane.

“You're not,” she scoffed. “I just happened to bump into your _friend_ as I was getting out of my car. Please do tell me Miles, why is this foolish child here at the precinct with you?” _And why was she in your car?_

“Hey!” Kay snapped, “I am not a foolish child!” She readied herself as if starting a fight with von Karma.

“Ladies, please,” Edgeworth interjected. He placed his free hand on Kay's shoulder. “There's no need to argue.” Franziska felt her cheeks flush in frustration. 

_Why is he touching her? Why is she here? Oh my God. This isn't like Wright is it? A young imperfect sidekick who foolishly follows him everywhere? No, there must be a good reason she's here. She's obviously not going to continue to follow him during investigations, is she?_

The police chief clapped his hands together. “Well, now that we're all together, I can begin!” Franziska sighed as she watched Edgeworth placed his jacket on the back of a chair. “I've gathered you all here to discuss a new investigation tool we're going to start using.”

“And I'm here _why_?” Franziska questioned. “I, unlike Mr. Edgeworth, leave my trial investigations to the likes of the police force.”

Miles smiled, “If all goes over well, Interpol will be using it as well. So you'll be using it in your investigations should you choose to continue working as an agent with them.” She bit her lip. “Not only that, but you should know the logistics of the system for any trials that we use them for.”

Kay stood next to the male prosecutor, adjusting her gloves as she spoke. “It'll be really helpful for proving your point in the courtroom!”

Franziska folded her arms across her chest. “And what would you know of this?”

The self proclaimed Yatagarasu grinned wide and placed her hands on her hips. “Because _my_ dad made it!” She reached into the bag on her hip and pulled out a small device. “It recreates crime scenes, remember?”

The realization of what the teenager said hit Franziska suddenly. “Does this mean what I think it means Miles?” She hissed through her teeth.

“Kay will be joining our investigative team with her amazing device. Really, I've never seen anything like this,” the chief began talking with the young girl. She laughed showing him all the buttons, and Dick Gumshoe joined them. 

“It's an amazing device, pal. I've seen it in action myself.”

“Franziska, if I may, do you have a moment?” The woman turned her head to see Edgeworth adjusting the collar of his jacket.

“Of course Miles. But make it quick; it's my day off.” He smiled as he made his way to an empty interrogation room and she followed; quickly shutting the door behind her.

“Is everything all right?” He asked, his voice dripping with concern. “You seem a bit... oh how can I put this... off today.” She felt her heartbeat quicken at his concern. “Kay mentioned she saw you in the parking lot on her way in but she didn't quite recognize you without the whip.” He laughed.

She felt the jealousy rise in her throat. “Why must you bring up her?” She felt tears well in her eyes in frustration. “You wouldn't stay in the country for me, but you'll stay for her?”

“Franziska do you think -” 

“I don't know what I think!” She shouted. “You run off, out of the country again without even saying goodbye. The next time I see you after that incident on the plane you have _her_ following you around!” 

The tension in the room thickened before he spoke again. “Are you jealous of Kay, Franziska?” She stood silently across from him. “What reason would you be jealous of her? She's just a teenager.”

“That didn't stop Wright,” she muttered under her breath as she stared at her feet. _Embarrassing. How could this get any more embarrassing?_ She felt hot tears run down her face and she no longer knew why she was crying. Frustration? Jealousy? She felt so many emotions for this perfect man before her and she couldn't distinguish between them any longer.

“Did you ever think that there was a reason I didn't tell you I was leaving the country? I seem to remember someone breaking down in tears the last time I left.” He paused, “Just as you are now.” She felt her cheeks flush and as she opened her eyes she noticed he had gotten closer. She looked up to be face to face with him. “Did you ever think that perhaps I couldn't bear to see you in that state again?”

Her vision was blurry as she felt his fingers under her chin. “Miles, what are you - ” She began to mutter as his lips graced hers. Her eyes opened in shock as he kissed her.

“Don't cry Franziska; you're too beautiful to cry,” he whispered as he pulled away. Much to his surprise he found his fellow prosecutor's arms grabbing him and pulling him into another deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the soft cotton grace his hands. “Franziska, I don't think this is the proper place - ”

“Shut up Miles,” she mumbled as she kissed him again.

“GUMMY!” Kay called, her face pressed against the window pane of the interrogation room. “Look at Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Franziska!” 

Dick walked over slowly as he mumbled, “Are they breaking things in there again? The last time they had a fight about something _I_ had to replace it. I really don't have the money for that pal. With my pay and all...” He stopped dead as he gazed into the room. “What are they - !?” Franziska was sitting on the table, her arms wrapped around Miles neck as they kissed each other continuously.

“Gummy, how are they breathing?” The girl asked, her eyes wide. “This is better than _anything_ I can watch on TV.” She turned to the detective. “Who knew Mr. Edgeworth wanted Miss Franziska like that!”


End file.
